


Love him enough.

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, Pre gas Jeremiah, cause we love that nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To not to put a bullet through his head.





	Love him enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the only way I can cope with the shit going down in my country is writing stuff based on what we talk on the gc, sleeping and getting drunk at home.

Jeremiah was just staring at the multiple screens, sitting on a chair in front of his desk and drinking hell of a lot of coffee. It was doing nothing to soothe his nerves.

Jerome was doing yoga, waving at the camera every couple of minutes.

It was, admittedly, testing Jeremiah's last bit of self control. He was trying very hard to not to just go and fucking choke Jerome.

Jerome wasn't scared of death, though (that was very much clear) so he would probably pop a boner while Jeremiah applied so much pressure on his throat, that bruises would start to form immediately.

No, Jeremiah reminded himself, he wouldn't kill Jerome. He would _limit_ him and he knew that, somehow, that was so much worse for his brother.

Jeremiah would hold him captive until he was begging. And even after that, he would just keep holding him back. Jeremiah was the only one smart enough, brave enough to really stop his brother.

He snapped out of his thoughts (really bad thoughts, he scolded himself) and looked at one of the screens through tired eyes. Jerome was talking right in front of one of the cameras, so close that Jeremiah could see all of his scars even if the quality was shit.

He pushed a red button on the sides of the screen and he could hear his brother's voice.

"...de- I'm so hungry, little brother, could you maybe bring me some fucking food? I expected a better service from you!"

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and checked the hour on his watch. It was thirty minutes past two in the morning.

Jerome could fuck off. He wasn't about to get up, walk to his kitchen, go to Jerome's cell and then go back to his chair. No. Nope.

"Miah, I know you can hear me. I'm hungry. So terribly hungry. I'm gonna eat myself and you're not gonna like it and it's gonna be your fault"

(Let's watch him eat himself, how would he manage to do that.)

Jeremiah shook his head, as if that would make the voice in his head shut up.

He stood up from his chair and walked to his kitchen, where he prepared some instant ramen, eggs and bacon, put glasses of orange juice and garlic bread on the tray and just anything edible he had at hand.

Jerome wasn't a picky eater.

He yawned and stretched his arms before taking the tray and walking through the maze to finally be in front of Jerome's cell.

He was sitting on the floor, his head hanging low and eyes closed. It was quite shocking, considering Jeremiah could count with the fingers of one hand the amount of times he had seen Jerome look so...calm.

He cleared his throat, making Jerome snap his eyes open as a wide smile stretched his cheeks.

"Finally. It feels like an eternity ago I told you I was hungry"

"Calm down, brother. I'm tired and-"

"Well, you were the one insisting that I should be here. If you didn't think you were capable-"

"I'm capable of much more than you. I'm more intelligent, more-"

"Yes, of course. I didn't say you weren't"

Jeremiah scowled. Jerome was saying that, but there was nothing but sarcasm on his voice.

"Step back" said Jeremiah, cursing himself (not for the first time) for not putting a little window or something to give Jerome his food.

Jerome smiled and obeyed, taking slow steps until his back hit the wall adjacent to the door.

Jeremiah put the code to open the cell and put the tray on the floor, his eyes not leaving Jerome's. He quickly retreated and closed the door.

"It's always amazing to see how _scared_ you are of me" said Jerome, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not scared. I'm not the one whose freedom has been taken away"

Jerome giggled, sitting on the floor in front of his tray. "You're not, uh?" He chuckled "I'm the one in this cell, sure! But...you lost your freedom too, the moment you decided that focusing on my body count was more important than focusing on your own life"

He paused to chew on some garlic bread and then shrugged.

"So, I guess we both lose"

Jeremiah turned to leave. His eyes were starting to sting and he absolutely hated the power Jerome knew he had on him.

"I'm not talking to you anymore, you're crazy-"

"_Oh, no!_" He laughed loudly, raspy, _animalistic_ "call me a good boy, come on! Feed my praise kink!"

Jeremiah took a shuddering breath to compose himself and kept walking.

He returned to his chair and took a sip of his cold coffee.

Jeremiah was the only one intelligent enough, brave enough to hold his brother back and the only one that loved him enough to not to immediately put a bullet through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short piece of nonsense.


End file.
